


Mind Reader

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, told from Piccolo's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Despite the fact that he often played dumb, Piccolo knew that his ability to read minds was a huge invasion of privacy. However, humans were complex creatures who didn’t always say what they were thinking for whatever reason. So, he didn’t feel guilty for using his technique, because it helped him cut through everyone’s bullshit.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Mind Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I started this little one shot almost two years ago...man time sure flies. 
> 
> Apparently this was suppose to be a series about different people finding out about Goku/Vegeta's relationship, but I think this works on its own! 
> 
> This is the second time I've written about G/V's relationship from someone else's pov...I'm noticing a theme here...
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Despite the fact that he often played dumb, Piccolo knew that his ability to read minds was a huge invasion of privacy. However, humans were complex creatures who didn’t always say what they were thinking for whatever reason. So, he didn’t feel guilty for using his technique, because it helped him cut through everyone’s bullshit.

Sometimes, Piccolo would read minds without even meaning to. Those times would often happen during social events that Bulma would often organize. Socializing with the others, despite the fact that they had been friends for a _long_ time, wasn’t Piccolo’s forte. Instead, he’d lay against something—usually a tree or a wall—and kept to himself. With nothing on his mind, the thoughts of others would quickly fill the emptiness, and Piccolo would do nothing to stop them. 

_I wonder if I have a chance with Bulma now._

_Who cooked the food? It’s terrible!_

_Hopefully no one notices the stain on my shirt._

_Piccolo won’t stop staring at me...it’s creepy._

_Does Vegeta even like me?_

That last thought was from Goku, who was currently staring wistfully at the other saiyan. Piccolo had never known Goku to be insecure about anything before. It was a strange sight, and he was tempted to tell Goku, “Don’t be so down, it’s all just an act he puts up.”

Out of all the people Piccolo had known, Vegeta was perhaps the one whose mind he would read the most. The man never said much, and whatever he did say seemed to contradict what he was actually thinking. The thought of having a conversation with Vegeta without reading his mind seemed just too exhausting to do, so he never did. It was safe to say that by now, Piccolo knew Vegeta pretty well. 

The temptation passed, and Piccolo stayed glued to the tree. Goku’s insecurities weren’t really any of his business, so it was best if he kept his mouth shut. Besides, watching Goku fumble his way around Vegeta helped keep Piccolo from dying from boredom during these events. 

* * *

_I can’t believe I actually missed this idiot._

Piccolo couldn’t help but smirk as Vegeta’s thoughts passed through his mind. 

Goku didn’t often invite Piccolo to his training sessions, but it had been a while since Goku had seen Vegeta, so he had hoped Piccolo’s presence could help with any potential awkwardness. There was no reason for it, however. The moment the two were in the same space, they slipped right into their old dynamic. Bickering over absolutely nothing.

To others it would seem like Goku and Vegeta never got along, but Piccolo knew the two actually enjoyed their interactions. Getting a rise out of Vegeta was always fun for Goku, and evident by the thought that passed through Piccolo’s mind, Vegeta actually liked spending time with Goku.

Though, Piccolo would often hear the two doubt if the other liked them. He should probably just tell the two the truth and put them out of their misery, right?

Nah, it was more entertaining this way.

* * *

_I can’t believe I kissed him last night._

Piccolo choked on the food he was eating, alarming everyone around him.

“Sheesh, Piccolo, is my cooking really that bad?” Bulma joked as Krillin patted his back. 

Was his mind playing tricks on him? There was no way Goku just had that thought. Surely Goku knew what Piccolo was doing and decided to get revenge on him. When Piccolo looked over at Goku, though, he could see that he was too distracted in his own thoughts to notice Piccolo’s near death.

_He probably never wants to see me again._

Vegeta’s absence was now very apparent to Piccolo. Goku had kissed Vegeta, and now Vegeta was nowhere to be found…interesting.

“Uh, Piccolo, are you okay?” 

Krillin’s voice made him realize he had been staring at Goku pretty intensely. Goku must have felt it and looked back at him. A nervous smile appeared on his face. 

_Man, it sure would be embarrassing if Piccolo could hear my thoughts right now._

_It sure would, Goku._

The absolute horror on Goku’s face made Piccolo realize the thought he had just had...was not a thought at all. Piccolo’s blush matched Goku’s just before the saiyan placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

“That was weird…”

* * *

Piccolo had no intention to meddle with Goku and Vegeta’s affairs. None whatsoever. 

But Piccolo’s curiosity was killing him. It had plagued his thoughts for days. It wouldn’t leave him. Piccolo just HAD to know what Vegeta was thinking.

So, he tracked Vegeta’s ki and tracked him to a wasteland far from the city. Usually, Vegeta would be training in the gravity room in Bulma’s house, but for some strange reason Vegeta was here training. Vegeta stopped what he was doing and watched as Piccolo landed nearby.

“What are you doing here, namekian?” 

“Goku was mopey because you weren’t at Bulma’s.”

At the mention of Goku’s name, Vegeta’s face became red. He looked away and scowled.

“So what? That was a few days ago, who cares?”

_That fucking bastard. The nerve…_

“You didn’t miss much. Yamcha brought over his new girlfriend and they wouldn’t stop kissing.”

_Why the hell is he telling me this? And of all things, kissing? As if I need to hear about someone else kissing...especially that Yamcha._

“Why are you talking about this? You’re acting strange, namekian.”

“Goku just wanted me to check on you. He said he hadn't heard from you in a while.”

_I fuckng wonder why. How dare that bastard have me...feeling this way._

“Tell that idiot he can come see me rather than acting like a damn coward.”

Okay, that was enough meddling. Back to being a silent observer. 

“Will do.”

* * *

Goku had been avoiding Piccolo like the plague, so it shocked him when said man appeared before him at the lookout. 

“Piccolo, you gotta help me!”

Goku grabbed both of Piccolo’s hands, flustering the namekian.

“You’re the only one who knows what I did! I can’t tell anyone else!”

Goku’s pitiful face was just so...pitiful.

“Listen...I didn’t mean to find out. The last thing I want to do is get involved.”

“Please, Piccolo! I haven’t seen Vegeta...I have no idea how he feels about...anyway you can read minds. You can tell me exactly how he feels!”

He squeezed Piccolo’s hands tighter, pleading with his eyes. 

This is exactly why Piccolo should have kept his mouth shut.

“Goku, this is ridiculous,” he said, escaping Goku’s grip, “You know what Vegeta said to me? To tell you to stop acting like a coward and go see him.”

“Wait, you saw him? Do you know how he feels?” 

“Goku!” 

The saiyan huffed and crossed his arms, thinking of what to do.

_Piccolo, you’re such a jerk. And yes, I’m thinking this knowing you can read my mind._

He let out a huge sigh.

“Fine, you’re right. I’ll go see him.”

Goku placed his fingers on his forehead, focusing on Vegeta’s presence. Once he located him, he grinned.

“But you’re coming with me!”

Without time to react, Goku grabbed Piccolo’s arm and teleported them out of there.

* * *

“Wait!” Piccolo managed to let out, but by then it was already too late. The two had appeared before the prince, who was leaning against a tree in his backyard.

“What the...I see you finally stopped being so pathetic but,” he looked at Piccolo, “why did you bring him here?”

“He already knows about the kiss!” Goku blurted out, “He read my mind!”

Vegeta looked like he was ready to die right then and there. It was a ridiculous sight to see, all three of them absolutely red and purple in the face. 

“Wait...so when you visited me you were trying to read my mind, weren’t you!”  
  
“Now, hold on—”

“You get off on this, don’t you!” Vegeta accused, pointing a finger at him.

“You really think so, Vegeta?”

“Yeah, I bet he’s just like that old turtle man. He’s no better than...what do humans call it...a pervert!”

“You’re right, Vegeta!”

Goku had now turned on him, which infuriated Piccolo. He had asked for his help and now here he was, accusing Piccolo of such a crime. The audacity of those two.

“Alright that’s it, I’m leaving!” Piccolo shouted, and flew up. 

And as revenge,

“Don’t make-out in public, you delinquents!” 

Their shouts faded away as Piccolo flew away as quick as he could.

This was the last time he was ever getting involved in other people’s affairs.


End file.
